Daddy's Little Girl
by A-Supernatural-Fan
Summary: Dean loved being Emily's father but at times like these he wished Elizabeth was still alive. How was he supposed to know why the 4 month old wouldn't stop crying? Yes he had to take care of Sammy when he was younger but that had been a walk in the park compared to this one! Follow Sam and Dean as they take on this knew challenge and get down to the reason why Emily wont stop crying


**_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please remember to be nice XD lol I have been writing for a long time now but his is the first time I've had enough courage to post one (Thanks to my best friend/Sister Alana) I wrote this a long time ago so i have gotten a lot better at writing. Anyway... I'll quit ranting now and let you read! ;)_**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

"Dude, why won't she stop crying?! Is she sick? She doesn't have a fever. Am I doing something wrong?" Dean asked panicking a little. Sam smirked, trying not to laugh at his brother while he's panicking.

"Hey man, don't look at me, I don't have a clue." Sam said, putting his hands up. He couldn't help laughing, cause he knew perfectly well what was wrong, but wanted to see his brother suffer a little while longer. Dean started to walk around, holding his daughter close to him, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes he realized that she needed a diaper change. Sam smiled, he knew that his brother would realize it soon. Dean had only been a father for about 5 months, and you'd think he'd have the hang of it by now.

Emily looked a lot like her mother, black hair and all, except her eyes, she had her dad's eyes, a beautiful bright green. Dean put a blanket on the bed to lay her down on and preceded to change her diaper, only she wouldn't stop wiggling around.

"You know what, I'll pay you money if you sit still." He said, trying to get the diaper under her. Sam just smiled, taking a drink of his beer, enjoying the scene.

"This is like defusing an IED with poop." Dean said, holding the diaper, turning towards Sam with a straight face. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay alright, alright, you..are..golden." Dean said, finishing and pulling her shirt down. He picked her up and started to walk around. They only had a few minutes of quiet before she started to scream and cry again.

"Oh man, now what?" Dean asked, looking at her. Five minutes passed and Dean still couldnt figure out what was wrong with her. Sam smiled walking over to the fridge, and got the baby's bottle ready checking it to make sure it wasn't too hot, then he walked over to Dean.

"Dean, she's just hungry." he said, giving him the bottle, before sitting down on the couch and turning on the t.v.

"I knew that." Dean said, as he sat next to him, feeding Emily. Dean sat there wondering how on earth Elizabeth did all that she did. _God_ , did he miss her. Her smile, her voice, her laugh, but most of all hearing her call his name. Dean was snapped back to reality when Emily started to squirm in his arms.

Sam looked at his brother. "How on earth did I make it this far, with you taking care of me?" Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "Well you were more behaved and its different this time around, 'cause Emily here, is a girl, and has a temper. You were a walk in the park, compared to this one." He said looking down at Emily.

"Time to hit the hay little one." Dean said standing up after she was done with her bottle and started walking back and forth humming _Smoke on the Water,_ patting her back _._

"Dean, you're just going to make her cranky again." Sam said with a small laugh, watching his brother.

"Shh, it's working." He said as he continued to hum. After a few minutes passed, dean walked over to the crib.

"Okay, if I put you down, are you gonna be a man about it?" He asked, slowly leaning down, putting her in the crib gently. Then he backed up slowly looking down at her and smiled real big.

"See it worked-" Dean started but was cut off by Emily's crys. Sam just laughed and shot his brother a 'are you sure about that' look on his face. As soon as Dean picked her up, she laid her head down on his shoulder and fell asleep. Dean looked at Sam questionably.

Sam just gave a small laugh and looked at him. "She's a daddy's girl." Dean walked around the living room a couple times before going back to the crib and attempted to put her down. As soon as she was out of his arms, she started to squirm, crying, reaching up to him.

Dean sighed. "Come on little one." he picked her up and started to pat her back, right away, she laid her head down on his shoulder, falling asleep. Dean smiled a little. Sam just leaned back on the couch, enjoying the scene. He hadn't seen this side of his brother in a long time, and was hoping now that Dean had a daughter, that he would be seeing it more. Then Deans phone started to ring snapping Sam from his thoughts, both realizing it was in the other room, so Dean walks over to his brother, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Here Sam, take her, I'll be right back." Dean said handing Emily to him, and turned to walk away.

"No, no, no...wait Dean! I can't-" Sam said, starting to freak out, but was cut off by Deans laugh.

"You'll be fine Sammy, it's only for a second, I'll be right back." He jogged to his room and grabbed his phone, answering it before it ended. Sam on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to get Emily to stop crying. She started to squirm in his arms reaching out in the direction Dean went. Sam shifted her slightly picking up one of her toys, trying to distract her, failing of course. He started to walk back and forth bouncing her a little, it worked for a moment, but then she started to cry even harder. Sighing he started to hum _Heat of the Moment,_ bouncing her to the beat. Emilys crying slowly came to a stop and she stared at her uncle before giggling. Sam started to smile and it grew even bigger when she reached up to grab his nose, giggling even more. With his free hand he tickled her stomach, making her squeal. Sam started laughing and before he knew it she was hugging him, hesitating for a moment before hugging her back. After a few minutes Sam turned to see Dean leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face, watching them. Sam cleared his throat before walking over to Dean handing Emily to him.

Dean laughed. "Not as easy as it looks huh?" Holding her to him, smirking at his brother. Sam ignored him but couldn't help smiling. After a little while, Emily fell asleep in Dean's arms and once again when he tried to put her in the crib, she woke up crying.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?" He ask not directed to anyone.

"Well, maybe she doesn't like the crib." Sam said looking at the crib, then at Emily. Dean shook his head, picking her up and sitting down on the couch.

"No, I don't think that's it. She was never like this when Elizabeth put her to sleep."

Then it hit Sam. "Dean, maybe she knows somethings wrong, I mean if you think about it, she hasn't seen her mom since that night and she's probably scared to death. She's afraid to be alone and wants to stay close to you." Dean thought about it for a moment and realized that Sam was right. He looked over at Emily, lying on his shoulder, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. The memories from that night flashed through his mind, from him running into the room in time to see the demon slice Elizabeth in the back and seeing her hit the floor with Emily in her arms, to the sheer terror shooting through him as he ran to his wife and daughter, seeing blood everywhere. What hurt the most was watching her die as he held her in his arms, her last words echoed through his head, ' _Please...take care of Emily...'_ Even if it killed him, he vowed to keep his promise.

He looked at his daughter. "I'm so sorry. You should never have to go through something like that, and I promise you that it won't happen again." It broke Sam's heart hearing him say that.

"Well it looks like if we want to get any sleep, you're gonna need to keep this little one next to you." Sam said attempting to change the subject, knowing by the look on his brothers face that he was remembering that night and what had happened, and that if they didn't stop talking about it now, nothing good would come out of it. Dean just shook his head smiling slightly, patting his daughters back.

Yawning Dean stood. "Well I think it's time for me to hit the hay"

"I second that." Sam said also with a yawn starting to clean the stack of papers on the living room table, putting them back into their folders.

"Hey, who was it that called you earlier?" He asked and stopped what he was doing looking at his brother.

"Bobby. He was just wondering how we were doing and if we were still coming over next weekend." Dean said before yawning again. Sam just nodded and put the last of the papers in the folder and slipped them into the bookshelf next to the hallway. Soon Dean crashed on the couch with Emily draped over his chest, her head between his neck and the couch with his arm wrapped protectively over her. Sam smiled taking in the scene before him. _Yeah this girl will change everything…_


End file.
